Majora's Mask: Revenge of Majora
by z0012
Summary: Majora wants revenge and intends to get it!
1. A Typical Day?

**A/N: I intend to tell this story from Link's point of view. Enjoy :) REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of zelda**

**Chapter 1: A Typical Day?**

"MR. LINK!" I was awaken by a cry of help. "I hate mornings..." I said as i trudged out of bed. I strapped on my green Hero's Tunic equpped my Master Sword and my shield and left my tree house. Outside, a young man was hopping about looking around frantic. I yawned and stretched and gazed around Kakariko Village. In front of my house was a river that flowed east to west. South of my house was the Lost woods. I had been to many new places by traveling through those woods. On the other side of the river was the General Store, then the Village square, and surrounding the square were 19 tree houses each housing families or residents. I looked down at the young man hopping and said, "You called my name?" The man's name was Grodron. "Yes, Mr. Link, sir. You see my precious cuckoo has flew on top of the tallest tree in Kakariko!" Grodron answered. I looked at the huge tree in the center of the square and noticed a cuckoo clucking and squawking on one of the tall branches. "Hmm. Fetching cuckoos yet again? These birds really aren't the smartest things to raise around Hyrule." I jumped off my small sitting area on my house and landed next to Grodron. I followed Grodron who was frantically running toward the tree. When i caught up with him, I noticed something strange. The cuckoo didn't seem to be normal. It had a blue beak, and milky white eyes. It squawked with a mechanical sound that made shivers crawl up my spine. "Grodron... that's no ordinary cuckoo..." I whispered softly. "What do you mea-" Just then the cuckoo jumped off the branch and swooped down with its razor sharp blade aimed at my throat. I quickly pulled out a deku nut and slammed it to the ground stunning the bird. I then took my sword and quickly jabbed its body. The cuckoo clucked one last time and then stopped breathing. "My-mmmy-My PRECIOUS CUCKOO!" Grodron shouted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO BREED HIM?" Grodron was banging his head on the tree. "FOOL! NOW MY LIFE'S WORK IS GONE!" Grodron was running around in circles. Quickly, I grabbed my shield, lightly smashed my shield against Grodron's skull and he fell down knocked out. I looked back over to the cuckoo. I noticed that something had came loose on its face. I grabbed it and realized it was a mask. Suddenly, fear gripped me. Memories of Termina, the giants, Tatl, the skull kid, Majora's Mask, the Moon, everything. That had been one of the most frightening adventures of my life. Now, a mask in Hyrule? No, no. "EH! MOVE OUT OF DEH WAY. DIS BE TRUE. OUTRAGEOUS IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR MISTAH LINK!" The postman came running toward me.


	2. Anju's Letter

**A/N: Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of zelda**

**Chapter 2: Anju's Letter**

As the postman stopped short out of breath next to me, I realized this wasn't the ordinary Hylian postman. He was vaugely familiar. "Dis heh-heh message be sent to you bein' from Termina by deh Misses Anju." No. No no no. I suddenly knew who this postman was. He was the postman of Clock town! That was all the way in Termina! "Uh- how did you get here?" I asked the postman. I wondered how he had found the way to Hyrule through the Lost Woods. "Eh, you not 'ear? Dis outrageous but I be true. Chaos, yes havoc, has occured in Clock town. Few know what's going on. Me, not sure but the one thing i know is dat there be a portal, in center of deh Termina field. It leads to Hirewl or howevah you say your land's name. But I entered it being told it was the way to you. I not be certain but I entered it and here I am." He looked at his watch. "Well gotta go find deh portal back to Termina!" He scurried off. My head was spinning. A portal? Havoc? Termina? The postman acting so calm that he came from Termina through a portal? What was going on? I thought, and Realization hit me! Anju's letter! Man, I havn't heard from her in a while. But I know she is still thankful for me reuniting her with Kafei. I opened the seal and read the parchment.

_"Dear Link,_

_I am writing to you because I fear you are the only one who can help._

_I know it must shock you getting a letter from me but I found the way through the woods._

_Kafei and I searched for 3 years for it, sent the postman through a "portal" (he beilieves everything")_

_and mailed this letter to you. Now to explain. It has been 8 exact years since you saved Termina from the Moon and Majora."_

I paused reading there. Anju and Kafei were the only ones besides the Skull kid and Tatl that knew about Majora. She was one of the people I trusted in Termina and the suprise from a letter from her had boiled down. I continued reading.

"_During the first 5 years after you saved us, Termina was in great spirits, everything was back to normal and there was nothing to worry about._

_However, the next year, a thick dark haze covered Inkana and nobody dared to go near it. Everybody feared that monsters would come out and attack us, but none did._

_Soon afterward, the haze covered all of Termina cutting off Milk road, Romani ranch, Snowhead, etc._

_Clock town remained safe however._

_Two or three days passed when the haze invaded Clock town. It was terror! Anyone who was trapped in the mist screamed in agony then came out_

_as a shimmering spirit with an eerie similing mask. The spiritwalkers, as we call them, started to suck up the mist and grew to immense sizes. Kafei, the postman, the Guard captain, Jim and the bomber gang, I, and a couple others fled to shelter in the bomber's secret hideout wich was sealed off when we entered it. We manage to live cautiously in the observetory._

_This is why we plead for your help. We need Termina safe again and we are worried that whatever happens here will happenn in your world._

_-Anju"_

I put the letter down shocked.


End file.
